


white, red, & purple

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Clint wants Bucky to try something new. Bucky's unsure - until he's not.





	white, red, & purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/gifts).

> Kinktober Prompt Day 1 - Wax Play
> 
> and so we begin again! I did Kinktober last year, and it was a lot of fun - but my writing style has changed a lot since then, not to mention my ships (Winterhawk FOR THE WIN) so I figured, why not do it again this year?? 
> 
> I'm taking prompts for this year's Kinktober, so check out my [ tumblr post ](https://candycanedarcy.tumblr.com/post/188074723283/as-inspired-by-the-lovely-claraxbarton-ilu-333) about this year's Kinktober and see if there's anything you like!

**Clint**

“And that feels... good?” Bucky sounds slightly incredulous - to be fair, Clint was pretty much the same way when he first discovered wax play. But then he _ discovered _ wax play. And you know what they say; once you go wax, you never go back.

“Fuck, babe, it feels _ amazing_,” Clint groans, getting a half-chub just thinking about it. 

“You’re really into it,” Bucky says, watching his face. Clint nods, biting his lip. “I wouldn’t mind trying it, then,” Bucky offers, “But if I don’t like it -”

“We stop, no questions asked,” Clint says, grinning. “But trust me, babe, you’re gonna love it. Have I ever steered you wrong?”

“Well, there was that time with the pineapple -”

“I already said sorry for that!” Clint whines, making Bucky laugh. They fall into their usual bickering, but it’s half-assed on Clint’s end - he’s too busy thinking about the way the wax is gonna feel on his dick later.

~~

“And you’re sure about this?” Bucky asks one last time.

“Yes, Bucky, I’m sure,” Clint says patiently, because he can see the nerves on Bucky’s face, and this is supposed to be good for the both of them. He’s been sitting, naked on their bed for the last ten minutes, watching Bucky psych himself up for this. 

“I just don’t want to hurt you,” Bucky says softly.

“I know babe, and I love you for that, but if you don’t get over here and pour some of that wax on me _ right now_, I’m going to jump out the window.” Bucky snorts at the earnest look on Clint’s face.

“I guess I have been dragging it out a bit,” he says, “Alright, lay back then.” Clint does as he’s told (for once) and spreads his arms and legs, getting comfortable on the towel they’ve laid over the bed. “I just... pour it?”

“About a foot away from my skin,” Clint instructs, and the heady feeling he gets watching Bucky obediently follow his orders makes him squirm, which in turn makes him let out a breathy moan as his freshly shaved legs rub together. “Pour slowly, just a few little drops at first, and gradually let more wax out as we keep going.” 

Bucky does as instructed, letting a few drops of the vibrant purple wax fall onto Clint’s nipple. Clint hisses at the heat, his cock bobbing in the air as the brief flash of pain lights up his nerve endings. “Good?” Bucky checks.

“So good, baby, you have no idea,” Clint says, even just those few drops making him struggle to keep his eyes open. 

“I got you, sweetheart,” Bucky murmurs, stroking a hand down his side, “You just enjoy this.” He pours another few drops on Clint’s other nipple, making Clint’s back arch, then pours a steady stream connecting the two. Clint moans, his head thrashing back and forth as he tries to keep himself still. “You look so good in purple, darlin’,” Bucky says softly, dripping wax onto Clint’s thigh. He puts the purple candle down, allowing it to fill with more wax, and grabs the silver one.

“‘S my colour,” Clint slurs, cock leaking a steady stream of fluid. Bucky pours some more wax onto his chest, using his finger to play around in the cooling substance.

“It’s a good colour,” Bucky swipes his thumb over the tip of Clint’s dick, collecting the precome gathered there, and puts it to his mouth. “Where do you want me next, gorgeous?” Bucky asks, adjusting himself in his pants. 

Clint flips himself over, pressing his dick into the towel so hard it nearly hurts, and presents his ass to his boyfriend. “Not in me,” he says quietly, voice muffled with his face pressed into the bedsheets. Like this, when Bucky starts pouring the wax down his spine, creating a trail of arousing heat down his back, Clint is free to grind his hips into the bedspread, and he does exactly that. He manages this for barely a few seconds before Bucky notices, in the middle of pouring wax on Clint’s ass.

“You stop that,” Bucky scolds, swatting Clint’s ass with his free hand. “Flip over.” 

Clint whines, but Bucky just grabs him by the hip and nudges him until he flips, hissing as the still cooling wax on his back hits the towel. “Y’missed my butt,” Clint says, grinning dopily.

“Only ‘cause you couldn’t wait for me,” Bucky scolds. He pours some more silver wax onto Clint, following the line of his Adonis Belt the best he can and completely avoiding Clint’s dick. Clint whines and Bucky chuckles, dripping some wax on his inner thigh. “You need somethin’, baby?”

“On m’ dick,” Clint mutters, hips twitching.

“Are you sure?”   
  
Clint forces his eyes open and he forces his brain to actually work, and he says, “Bucky, please?” Bucky looks at him, searching, then nods, putting the silver candle down and grabbing the purple one.

He’s ginger at first, pouring a couple of drops and stopping to check on Clint, but that just makes it more intense. When he starts pouring a steady stream of wax down the side of Clint’s dick and around his groin, his hips jerk up and Clint comes with a sob that sounds ripped out of him, slumping onto the bedspread once he’s done, wax mixing with come on his chest and stomach. “Shit,” Bucky breathes, and then he’s fumbling with the candle and his zipper at the same time, nearly dropping the candle in his haste to get his rock-hard dick out of his pants. 

“You gonna mark me up?” Clint asks, eyes half-open. Bucky pulls his dick out of his pants and starts getting himself off, biting his lip as he stares at Clint, messy and colourful on the bed. “Gonna finish all over me, add your mess to this mess? C’mon, baby, mark me up, finish me off, c’mon Bucky -”

Bucky’s thumb twists just under the head of his cock, tugging at the sensitive nerve endings there, and he comes with a curse, a hand falling to the bed to steady himself as he hunches over Clint and comes onto his chest. Once he’s done, he falls to his knees, head bowed, and Clint tangles their fingers together. They sit in silence for a bit, catching their breath, and then Bucky says, “Can it be my turn next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on my [ tumbles](https://candycanedarcy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> follow me on my [ tweets](https://twitter.com/candycanedarcy)
> 
> check out my [ ko-fi](ko-fi.com/sydneygroenendyk0183)


End file.
